Rock Human
The are a race of mysterious beings that serve as antagonists in JoJolion. Summary The Rock Humans are a race of idiosyncratic humans whose original forms take on a "rock-like" composition. In this form, most biological activities come to a halt and they're able to endure high and low temperatures, dryness and other factors in nature. While they are generally represented as humans, also exist. Iwasuke, a dog of unknown origin, appears to have similar abilities and is described as a Rock Dog, whereas Doremifasolati Do is described as a pet Rock Animal. Hibernation Sleep hits suddenly at different times depending on the individual and will last anywhere from 30 to 90 days but after waking up, a Rock Human won't sleep again for at least two months. While hibernating, breathing is halted, though a small amount of skin respiration is required through the cracks found on their outer layer. If necessary, they can stay in hibernation for 25 years and sustain temperatures as high as 950 °C and as low as -240 °C. Their body heat, as well as scent, disappear while dormant causing various fungi, moss and even pearls to grow on their body. The means by which they harden into stone involve an intricate cell system that stores moisture within the interior of each cell and is protected by carbon-rich cell walls. Any item a Rock Human carries when he's hibernating will be covered with a hard membrane which tears off like a scab upon awakening. When hibernating, Rock Humans will prefer places such as shrine grounds, parks with statues, gardens of expensive houses, and underneath maple trees with squirrels in them. They will generally avoid sleeping in areas that were previously flooded, or have high chances of being rained on by tree sap or bird poop.JJL Chapter 46: Love Love Deluxe (4) '' Biology There are both male and female Rock Humans who procreate and give birth much like humans. Visually, there are no differences between them and humans, though their skin upon awakening appears slightly moist, damp and erotic. Rock Humans do not grow gradually, but "molt" their whole bodies at once every 6 years. This transformation occurs during their sleep, and for some unknown reason, the pose they make when asleep will change each time. It is believed that Rock Humans can live for 240 years. When a Rock Human dies, it leaves no corpse, as it crumbles away into rocks. Behavior Rock Humans eat plants, fruits, nuts, meat, fish, and all other forms of life. They enjoy honey, and all are allergic to mangoes. They hold a certain reverence for the power found within the Earth and nature. Because they are fundamentally able to live through weather changes, they require no assets such as a house or land. However, they are unable to safely coexist or mutually understand human society. Because their natural environment is slowly being taken over by human development, some have taken the form of "parasites" by falsely entering the family registry system to maintain property and assets. However, due to their extensive hibernation, Rock Humans cannot go to school or hold regular jobs, instead working in occupations that allow irregular business hours. Rock Humans also rarely fall in love with normal humans, but if they do, there's a 97.5% chance it will end in disaster. The breakups between humans and Rock Humans are said to end in someone's murder. Abilities and Powers '''Rock Skin': Presumably separate from hibernation, each Rock Man has the ability to shift their outer appearance from a normal human into a rock-like state and vice versa at will. In their rock form, they are able to camouflage into their surroundings, and improve durability to some extent. The ability to stay human requires some type of focus however, as Aisho describes his rock form as something he was born with, but unable to control at a younger age.''JJL Chapter 42: Further Pursuit ''P. 4 Yotsuyu, who is presumably more experienced in controlling it, is able to revert to human, rock, and a hybrid where he can still move despite having a rock-like appearance.''JJL Chapter 31: "I Am a Rock" (1) '' '''Stand: '''95% of Rock Human possess Stands, such a high number of Stand users within their population isn't explained. Members Very little is known about the Rock Humans' society, though a few broad organizations within it serve as collective antagonists of JoJolion. Rokakaka Smuggling Organization Lead by Tamaki Damo, this small group was dedicated to smuggling Rokakaka plants overseas via members sneaking onto cargo vessels and hibernating for the duration of the voyage. The fruits would then be harvested and sold to customers in need of their equivalent exchange property at a lofty price. Working beneath Damo were Yotsuyu Yagiyama, Aisho Dainenjiyama, and the A. Phex Brothers. Jobin Higashikata served as a business partner of the organization, using his family's business to cover up the Rokakaka trade. The organization seemingly disbanded after Damo's death. Rokakaka Research Organization Introduced in the second act of JoJolion, this group seems to be separate from Damo's underground trade operation. According to Urban Guerrilla, his organization was aware of Damo's business but left them alone, as they did not pose a significant threat . The Research Organization is seemingly comprised of Rock Humans working occupations in the medical field and wish to secure the New Rokakaka for the benefit of the Rock Human race. Though the specific details are currently unknown, Urban Guerrilla believes that it could be used to bring about a massive change that favors Rock Humans over humanity, stating that it will "bring a whole new world to them". Known Rock Humans and Rock Animals Trivia *The concept of the people turning into rock when hibernating is similar to the Pillar Men in Battle Tendency. *Although their motives are unclear, at this point in the manga the "Rock Humans" are the collective antagonists of JoJolion. *Spikes or bulbs (similar to the ones of the Rokakaka fruit) are a recurring design element delegated to the Rock Humans and their associates. **Jobin is currently the only non-Rock Human in JoJolion to feature this design motif. References Site Navigation Category:Concepts Category:Rock Humans Category:Part 8 Antagonists